Always, right?
by filmgurl2008
Summary: It's been a while since Jack moved in with the Mercer's. One day he doesn't come home till late, why? and why is Bobby thinking it's his fault? Mentioned Rape, but nothing graphic.


It had been almost three years since Jack had moved into the Mercer's house and become the youngest member of the family. It had taken a few months for Jack to adjust to his knew home and family...mostly his family. It was the first time he had been in such a big house with so many boys -and there were only three of them- who said they wouldn't hurt him. Of course he didn't believe them...Jack didn't believe anyone, especially when it came to men and boys.

But after a while Jack started to realise that these boys were different...they didn't want to hurt him...they wouldn't hurt him. They were his brothers.

A while after he had realised that, he had started to go to his oldest brother's room and climb into his bed with him. The first time he had done that he was so scared Bobby was going to yell at him, hit him, kick him out while calling him a freak and other things...but he didn't. Bobby had just wrapped his arms around his younger brother's waist, pulled him close to his naked chest and buried his face against Jack's messy blond hair while whispering, _"Don't you dare worry anymore, nobody is _ever _going to hurt you again. I swear Jackie, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."_

As Jack walked down the street towards his home, he realised just how much he wanted to climb into Bobby's bed with him right now, just like he had the night before and the night before that. He was under no delusion about how he felt about his oldest brother. He loved him. But Jack also knew Bobby was his brother...and there was no way Bobby would love someone back who had just let himself go through what he had just been through. What he had been through so many time before he had moved to the Mercer house.

He final reached the front door. He saw no problem with going into the house in the state he was in...it was after midnight and he hadn't been home from school yet, so he knew everyone would be out looking for him.

He opened the door and turned to close it behind him. He hadn't even thought about what had happened to him a few hours ago...he had been thinking about Bobby and what he would think of him for letting it happen. He begged he wouldn't hate him or be disappointed. He wouldn't be able to cope without Bobby.

He turned the key that was in the door. The arm that he had wrapped around himself tightened as a pain shot through his stomach and groin. He breathed out sharply and then unlocked the door again, realising that they probably wouldn't have a key on them. He slowly turned around to face the long corridor that led to the kitchen. His eyes widened as he saw his oldest brother standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his eyes wide in shock.

"J-Jack?"

Suddenly all the memories of what had just happened a few hours ago came rushing into his head and the tears he had been holding back came to his eyes and spilled down his eyes.

"Jack!" Bobby yelled as he realised it was his youngest brother standing in front of the door, his lip's cut and bruised, his shirt ripped and the front –and leading under him- of his skinny jeans were smeared with blood.

Jack felt his legs collapse under him, but he didn't hit the floor. Bobby had caught him. Bobby lowered himself and Jack down to the floor. "Jack! Jackie what the hell happened!?"

Jack looked up at his brother's face as he let the tears slide furiously down his face. He balled his hands in Bobby's white shirt and let his head fall onto his shoulder as he cried.

"Oh, Jackie, no...god, no, please!" Bobby mumbled; he was talking more to himself than he was to Jackie. He rubbed Jack's back as he sobbed into his shoulder. A little while later Bobby squeezed at Jack's back before lifting him up in his arms and carrying him up the stairs towards the bathroom.

******

Bobby gently laid Jack down on his bed in their shared room. Bobby had taken Jack into the bathroom and cleaned him up...he had been surprised at how easy Jack had let him clean him, he didn't even try to push Bobby away, he had let him touch him to clean him up with out so much as a 'no'.

Bobby sat down on the bed next Jack. He stroked his hair out of his face...he let his hand rest where it was when Jack used his own hand to cover Bobby's, gripping at it tightly as his body started to shake from his whimpering.

"...I-I'm so-sorry Bobby..." Jack said as fresh tears slid down his face.

Bobby frowned almost angrily at what Jack had said. "What? Don't be stupid Jackie. This is not your fault! Don't you dare blame yourself for this!"

Jack shook his head lightly. "I...I'm not...but I couldn't stop it either. Y-you spent ages showing me how to defend myself...and I only managed to hit him once..."

"Jack..." Bobby said softly. He was so angry with himself. He had promised to protect Jack no matter what...and now he was laid in his bed after he had been raped.

Jack moved further towards the other side of the bed. "W-will you lay down with me?"

"Of course I will." Bobby said and climbed under the covers. "Jackie, I know this is gonna be hard...but I really need you to tell me what happened." Bobby could feel Jack's whole body tense immediately. "Jackie, _please_." He added quietly as he rubbed at Jack's face.

Jack slid his right arm up Bobby's side and wrapped it around his neck, his left hand resting on Bobby's cheek. "W-w-why?"

"I need to know Jackie."

"...I don't want you to do...something y-you'll regret...something you'll get i-in to trouble for..."

"Jackie, I am not gonna do something stupid." Bobby told him reassuringly. '_I'm gonna make sure someone pays for what they did to you. And I am most defiantly not gonna fucking regret it, either!_'

Jack took a deep shaky breath. "...I...was in the changing rooms in...in the gym at school. I always wait till everyone leaves before I get changed...I don't like people seeing me change..." He said and watched Bobby nod in agreement; Bobby was the only one that was allowed in the same room when Jack was changing. "...But I started to get changed and...I didn't know there were two guys still there. They're the ones that I always fight with...t-they make jokes about me been gay and stuff that I get...that you guys hurt me and stuff and that I like it."

Bobby's arms gripped tighter at Jack's waist. "They say _we_ hurt you? You mean rape you and stuff?"

Jack nodded. "That's why I'm always fighting with them. I...I didn't want you to know someone said things like that about you, that's w-why I didn't tell y-you."

"You should have told me." Bobby said softly. Jack nodded in agreement. "So, they were still in the changing room."

Jack swallowed hard before continuing. "They said _you_ raped me...that was when I hit him –Carl- but the other one –Chase- grabbed me from behind and held me while Carl hit me." He paused for a moment. "They started making their usually gay jokes again...and then they stripped me and...and then they both went inside me...a-a-at the same time...and I kept trying to fight 'em off Bobby, I swear I did! But it didn't work...I couldn't get 'em out of me!" He said frantically as tears rushed from his eyes and he clung to Bobby.

"Shhh, Jackie, shhh, its okay...I know I've said this before, but I swear no one will hurt you ever again!" Bobby whispered against Jack's hair.

Jack curled up closer against Bobby's body. "I know Bobby, I know." He said against Bobby's neck and smiled lightly. "You'll always protect me. Always, right?"

"You know it."

******

Bobby was sat in the driver's seat in his beat up old car that was parked in the middle of the dirt-path that led into the woods. He had waited until Jack had fallen asleep before leaving the house. On his way he had phoned his Mother and his brothers, he told them Jackie was at home and under no circumstances were they allowed to wake him up or even go up stairs, they had to wait till he got home. Jack needed his sleep, he didn't want him been disturbed.

On his way out Bobby had gone over all the ways he could have stopped what had happened to Jack...and he came up with nothing. Then he realised he couldn't always stop Jackie from been hurt, but he could always help with the aftermath. He could be the one to get rid of the bad thoughts...the memories...the bastards who hurt him.

Bobby looked in his rear view mirror at the scum tied up in his back seats. Carl and Chase Blackwood. When Bobby had found them he had also found out they were brothers. Bobby looked down at his watch...it was just after two in the morning. He looked back into the mirrors and gave the boys a dark look.

"You are never going to be able to hurt my baby brother again."

******

Bobby walked into the house, shutting the door behind him.

Angel and Jeremiah both shot up from the sofa at the same time and raced over to their older brother. "Bobby what the fuck!? Where was Jack!?" Angel yelled.

"Angel, quiet, Jackie's in bed. And why can't we go upstairs?" Jeremiah asked. A quick moment later, Jerry hit Angel's arm and pointed to Bobby's shirt. They frowned uncertainly of what it could mean. "Bobby, what did you do?" He asked.

"Bobby?"

Bobby's head snapped away from his oldest younger brothers and up towards the stairs, where Jack was standing on the top step, holding onto the railing tightly. His hair was ruffled and messy from sleeping on it, his eyes were red from crying, the side of his face was red and bruised from been hit earlier, and his bruised lips were parted slightly.

Bobby stayed quiet for a moment, just looking over Jack. He prayed that if Jack found out or knew already what he had done that he wouldn't hate him. But even if he did...that wouldn't stop him from doing the same to anyone else who even thought about hurting his Jack. "Yeah, Jackie?"

Jack looked at the red marks on Bobby's shirt. Blood. "...Always, right?"

"You know it."

* * *

End!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
